Young Master and His Maid
by laurasirait
Summary: The brown-hair young master suddenly just hits on his puberty and whenever he turns around, her maid is just driving him crazy.


**Young Master and His Maid**

_Ch 1 : Beginning _

Sunday morning, the sound of the bird and the light of the sun fill the room of the young boy who happens to have a green-haired loyal maid. Him and the Sanzenin family and some other friends of theirs are going to the beach, although he didn't agree about this at the first place but he just couldn't help when Nagi said Izumi will come along too, the heat of his face rises and said that he thinks it's not a bad idea after all and that's where it all begins.

"Master wait up for me!", he hears the green-haired maid of his talks to him pretty loudly, he just stands there looking at how clumsy she is, taking all the stuff she and Wataru will need later on the beach.

"I don't think we should carry this much, I believe Nagi has prepared those things for all of us", says him calmly as she reaches him.

"w-well….yeah…but I still think w-we'll need this", she says nervously, well it's pretty obvious because the inside of those bags are the food that she made since 4 in the morning only to prove the young master just how capable she is as a woman.

"hm, okay then, the others are waiting for us at the car, we should get going", as he takes some of the bags.

"e-eh….yes!" he says kinda surprises when he suddenly takes some of the bags.

"we'll change our clothes now, the guys will be waiting here and taking care of the things while we change, got it?", says Sakuya.

" got it Miss", says Hayate politely.

The guys have changed their clothes first, so they were asked to prepare the things such as the food, umbrella, and other stuff.

-after they change their clothes into bikini-

"Mistress, you look stunning" says Hayate to his tsundere Ojou-sama.

"B-baka! G-give me a break!" she responses sulking with a really bright red face.

"you really know how to make her all happy Hayate", he hears a familiar voice behind him.

"Ah, Hinagiku^^"

"Hm?"

"You also look pretty as usual^^"

"H-HUH?! B-BAKAAAA!S-STOP FLIRTING WITH ALL THE GIRLS HERE WILL YA?" and the president of the student council who happens to be also a tsundere leaves him madly and her face is just as bright as Nagi's.

"My, my, Hayate", suddenly the maid of the Sanzenin pops out.

"eh? Maria?" he looks at her with a puzzle on his face.

"I think they just wanted to say thank you for your praise^^"

"a-ahh…i-I guess so…^^'"

"well anyway, I'll help the others to prepare some other things, you're free to do anything now Hayate, see ya!" , and she runs to Nagi's direction leaving the blue-haired boy alone.

"a-ah..! w-wait…" he sighs, and when he turns his head some degrees from before, he sees a yellow-haired who almost has the same color as his Ojou-sama's, gets hit on by some guys, as he runs approaching her.

"A-a-tan?"

"ah, hayate?"

"w-what are these guys doing? Did they hurt you? Did they-"

" uh, it's nothing they were just asking if I know where the bathroom is"

"O-oh…ah! I-I'm sorry!i'm so sorry for what I just said about"

"ah no biggy bro, if I were you I'd do the same thing for my girl" says of the guys.

"m-my girl?" Hayate asked nervously with a bright red on his face.

"eh? You're not her boyfriend?", the guy asks with a surprise on his face.

"e-eh.-", Hayate was about to say something when his words suddenly cut of.

"he's not, we're not a lover^^", Athena says smilingly.

"hm, well anyways thank you Miss for your help before" says the guy as him and his friends leave.

"Athenaaaaaa!", suddenly both of them hear a voice behind them calling for Athena with a loud voice.

"Machina?", Athena asks questioningly.

"What did they do? Did they threaten you? Should I go chase them?", he says with a serious face.

" A-ara…no no they were just asking for my help, you don't have to do that besides I'm fine, you don't have to guard me all the time",she replies.

"But, I've promised to be always by your side and loyally serve you until the eternity", he says more like a vow to himself.

"hai hai, now go buy me some hamburgers", she says as she gives him some money (more like A LOT OF MONEY).

"h-hua, Y-YES!" , The butler says with a kid-like face as he runs to the nearest hamburger restaurant .

"hontou wa", Athena says smilingly and a little blush on her cheek seeing the trace of her butler.

Hayate just stands there looking at Athena curiously, like 'why's she blushing?', and 'he suits her better than me, I believe he won't leave her like I did' as he looks down.

"uhm?Hayate? what is it?", Athena bends down to look at his face.

~o~o~o~o~

Author's Note : Well yeah I was just feeling excited to post my first story…so uhm yeah this chapter ends pretty…..weird thou…..but well please look forward on chapter 2 ! thank you all!


End file.
